A Dream?
by peace-love-and-summer-08
Summary: 3 Girls met favorite wrestlers and have a good time with them. My First fanfic so please review!


A/N: Its my first wrestling fanfic so help me out comment. Need at least 5 to do a new chapter. Also read Dirty Little Secrets by Princessbutterfly333. Thanks Bunches!

Erica, a Uh Oh Oreo with red shoulder length hair, walked into the humongous stadium with her two friends Marilyn, a brown skinned girl with black shoulder length hair, and Elizabeth (AKA Liz), an athletic girl with dirty blonde (not blonde) hair that is a few inches past her shoulder. They went to their seats at ring side with their signs to represent their favorite wrestlers. Erica loved Rey Mysterio her sign said**" Rey Mysterio 619"**, Marilyn loved John Cena her sign said **"I'm John Cena's nurse of thuganomics"**, and Elizabeth loved Batista her sign said **"The Animal is UNLEASHED"**. After all the matches there was a drawing for one person and two of their friends to go back stage and meet ALL the WWE Superstars. Erica was chosen and wanted Marilyn and Elizabeth to go back stage with her and see their favorite WWE wrestlers on Smackdown . Marilyn was SO excited when they got to go back stage she ran up to Mickie James and said "Your my all time favorite diva ever."

Mickie was surprised "We'll thanks at least I know I got one fan."

"Oh and I'm Marilyn" she said embarrassedly

Elizabeth walked up to Trish " Hey I'm Elizabeth, and your Trish, I know. Out of all the Divas your my favorite."

"Thanks," Trish said gleefully.

Erica when up to Torrie and said "Good match tonight, I'm Erica, and your the only Diva I like."

"Thanks, its good to meet you." Torrie said.

"Like wise," Erica replied.

Then the men wrestlers came out. Marilyn and Erica dropped their jaw when they saw John and Rey standing there lookin' at them. Elizabeth just stood their like wow Marilyn and Erica are so surprised. John saw Marilyn and thought I want some of that chocolate. Elizabeth said "Shut your mouths, its not polite."

She went up to John, Rey, and Batista and said "Please excuse my friends over there, they love yall so much."

"Who is that chocolate girl?" John asked

"That's my friend Marilyn, you should go meet her." Elizabeth said.

"I'll do that," John said smoothly as he when over to Marilyn.

Then Rey asked "Who is that girl with the red hair?"

"That's my half-sister, Erica." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "She's a totally freak."

"Hey I heard that," Erica shouted as she made her way across the room, "Look who's talking." Liz let out a sigh and rolled her eyes again.

"Sorry about that" Elizabeth said to Batista.

"Its alright." Batista said.

"They're kinda wrapped up in their own thing sometimes and leave me alone. It just makes me mad especially when I wanna play catch or pitch a baseball and Erica wants to be a lazy bum."

"So do you play baseball?"

"No, I play softball. But I do know how to play baseball."

"Cool, hold up that's my phone." John and Rey three-wayed Batista

"Hello"

"Hey ask her to dinner tonight at Wendys, Ok" John gave specific instructions to Rey and Batista.

"Ok" they replied in unison.

"Hey, have you ate dinner yet cause if you didn't we could go to Wendys. "

"No, I didn't eat. But I'll go. It sounds like fun."

**At Wendys**

"Welcome to Wendys, how can I help you?" the casher said with a fake smile from ear to ear.

"Six beacon cheeseburgers with three large fries and six medium size drinks" John said while collecting the money from the guys. After they got their food they went to sit down at a booth. Marilyn next to John, Erica next to Rey, and Liz next to Batista. Everyone got their food and started to eat.

"So how is everybody's night?" Rey asked. The three girls looked at each other and busted out laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Batista asked.

"Nothing" the girls said in unison while regaining their breath. But they where thinking _"OMG this night has been so unreal and crazy." _After they were done eatingJohn drove them home in his black Land Rover. Rey kissed Erica on the hand and said "Good night my love."

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said. Then John gave Marilyn a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams" John said.

"They will be sweeter with you in them" Marilyn said. Then Elizabeth gave Batista a small kiss on the lips making him want more.

"Night" she said as she walking inside.

**In the car**

"Dude that was awesome," John said smiling, "I never thought i would meet a girl like that," "So Rey, what do you think about Erica"

"She is spicy," he said with a grin, "John, how do you like Marilyn?"

"All that I could wish for," he said, "Batista, how's Elizabeth?"

Batista had a shocked look on his face. "She's all that I want."

John started his car and when to the apartment. They were roommates so when they got there they opened the door and when to bed cause' they were tired from their match and wanted to get some rest.

**Next morning at Marilyn's house**

But when they woke up the next morning they were at Marilyn's house. They woke up and Erica said "OMG I had the craziest dream last. We went to dinner with John, Rey and Batista."

"I had that same dream" Elizabeth said confusedly.

"Me too!" Marilyn said.

"Wow, then it might not have been a dream, it could have been real." Erica said.

"No duh dumb nut." Elizabeth said sarcastically.


End file.
